sonic friendship adventures
by outcast837
Summary: Sonic was with tails testing one of tails creations when everything went wrong! Find out how sonic gets himself out of this one! Rated T just for mild language. Sonic nor MLP belong to me, they belong to Sega and Hasbro. only the idea is mine
1. the very begining

**Hello everybody… **

**Sorry for the lame entrance, but this is my first fanfic of any sort. **

**Please leave reviews telling me to make more and I will make more. That is if you guys want me to.**

Sonic was having an average run through green hill zone like he usually did, right before a red echidna friend of his showed up. Sonic is a blue hedgehog with red shoes that have a line of white across them, spikey blue hair, and no fur on his stomach nor chest.

?:oh hey sonic I was just looking for you. (lame entrance for him, but I couldn't think of anything he would say.)

Sonic: Huh? Oh, hi knuckles what did you need me for?

Knuckles: tails forced me to come find you because he wanted to show you a "surprise"

Sonic: what kind of surprise?

Knuckles: I don't know he just told me to come and get you, he said it was important.

Sonic: oh… ok then (now thinking) what kind of 'surprise' is important?

Knuckles: ok then see ya

Sonic: wait knuckles just one question

Knuckles: hm?

Sonic: why are you here when you should be guarding the master emerald?

Knuckles eyes grew as he realized his horrible mistake. Just so everyone knows that knuckles is a red echidna, with a white moon like figure on his upper chest with mostly red boots, with a line of yellow, long red hair (what would you call it fur or hair) on his head, and big gloves with spikes coming out of them and red fur.

Knuckles quickly shouted 'oh CRAP' as he ran away.

Sonic: (now thinking) idiot… well I better not keep tails waiting for too long

Sonic said as he started to run to tails house as he shouted 'sonic boom!' as he broke the sound barrier in a instant.

**Sorry for the short chapter but as I said 'first fan fiction.' I will make longer chapters depending on how you guys like this but for now GOODBYE! Review and PLEASE be nice\positive, meaning don't give me bad responses.**


	2. tails suprise

**HELLO EVERYONE! **

**Me: just to inform you guys that I will try posting when I can, which would probably be daily, but at most weekly.**

**Amy: get on with the show!**

**Me: okay, okay**

Sonic has just arrived at tails the fox's house in a matter of a minute.

Sonic: wow a minute, I must of somehow gotten faster. (now thinking) take that shadow.

Sonic was just about to go inside to see the 'surprise' when the door shot open

?:hi sonic glad you have arrived

Sonic: w-what? h-how did yo-

Tails: lets go inside to show you this thing

Tails said obviously ignoring the question.**( appearance explaining time) **tails is a yellow two tails fox and Sonics BEST friend. He has a patch of white fur on his chest and stomach, blue eyes, and red and white shoes.

Sonic and tails (minus knuckles) went into to tails garage to see a huge thing under a tarp, blocking its appearance.

Sonic: whoa, what is THAT!

Tails: that is what I brought you here to show you-

Tails then removes the tarp to reveal a big tube, with a control panel that had a screen and a diamond shaped hole on it.

Sonic: what is it

Sonic said expecting a explanation from tails. Tails happily explained.

Tails: it is a transporter that will allow us to get into eggmans bases with ease, stopping his (*cough usually failure*cough*) inventions.

Sonic: okay, but what's with the diamond shaped hole? (now thinking) hopefully it isn't a hole for-

Tails: oh that, that is where the power source goes, a chaos emerald

Sonic: (thinking) of course. (now talking) and let me guess you need my chaos emerald?

Tails: Yep!

Sonic, already knowing this will end badly, pulled out his blue chaos emerald and tossed it to tails.

Tails caught the emerald and, carefully, put it in the machine. A couple of sparks flew out but nothing happened.

Tails: wow that could have gone worse.

Sonic: WHAT?!

Tails: did I say that out loud?

Sonic: yes you did, now what do we do?

Tails: we test it

He said pulling out a screw driver and tossing it in

Sonic: (now thinking) of course...

Tails then set the machine to teleport the screw driver to behind them.

Tails: ok the machine is ready to go starting in three…

Sonic: (thinking) this isn't going to end well...

Tails: two…

Sonic's nerves started to build up as tails got closer to pressing the red button.

Tails: one… NOW

Tails shouted as he, literally, slammed the red button.

Sonic flinched (BADLY) ready for something to blow up, but to his surprise the screw driver disappeared into a yellow flash and ended up behind the two.

Sonic: wow… good job tails

Tails wiped the sweat from his for head, said-

Tails: thank you sonic!

Right when tails turned around to say that sonic noticed little lightning sparks coming off the emerald

Sonic: uhhh tails.

Tails: what sonic

Tails said as the sparks got bigger and faster

Sonic pointed his finger at the emerald, eyes wide. Tails followed Sonic's gaze just as he got shocked by a huge lightning spark, sending him across the room\garage.

Sonic: TAILS!

Sonic said as he ran to tails side and helped him up.

Tails: I'm okay but

Tails, gripping his stomach were he got shot, and sonic looked up to see the emerald start glowing, shooting bolts crazily when a bright flash, hitting both sonic and tails, shot out with the power of a nuke.

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tails: sonic!

Tails shouted as he started to fade…

Sonic: tails!

Sonic shouted as tails completely disappeared

Sonic: no…..

Sonic said as he finally passed out from all the pain

**Wow… that took a while… thanks for reading and your welcome for this long chapter, this is how I am going to try to make all my chapters, if not longer. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS FOR MORE! Also thank you for the review bada555w0rd I will take your advice. See you guys next time and bye. ? ﾟﾘﾃ****?**


	3. the mane six

**Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter 3 ALREADY! Everyone who reads this, please leave a review or PM me on how you like it your reviews are my inspiration to write. I will be introducing rainbow dash in this chapter so… enjoy**

Rainbow dash was just finishing her cloud duties (forgot what it is called someone please inform me for future references) and was doing practice laps, unlike her normal activity which is sleeping on clouds, but she felt like today was going to be special. rainbow dash, as her name states, is a Pegasus with rainbow hair, rainbow tail, and cyan colored mane.

RD (what I will be calling rainbow dash from now on): wow 35 laps around Ponyville in 5 minutes, I just made racing 20% cooler (bad timing)

While rainbow dash was talking to herself, twilight sparkle, a purple unicorn, with mostly purple hair, and tail, but with a pink line going through it, watched in confusion.

Twilight: this is new, she never practices after work, she usually just sleeps on clouds.

Rainbow dash, now just noticing twilight went over to her.

RD: hey twilight how's it going?

Twilight: I'm good, why are you practicing is there a race or something?

RD: there's no race today just feels different, and pinkie's sense told me

Twilight: pinkie sense?

RD: long story

Twilight: ok then… well I'll see you later.

RD: ok bye

As twilight started to walk away a memory just hit her.

Twilight: oh rainbow dash

RD: Huh?

RD said at a high heights.

Twilight: (now yelling) can you help me clean the library

Rainbow dash then shouted-

RD: sorry can't here you, oh and I just remembered I need to do 'important work', so bye

Twilight: bu-

Twilight said as RD flew away at high speeds.

RD: (now thinking) that was close now to do my 'important work'

RD said as she laid on a cloud

**Back to twilight**

Twilight: You could of just said no

Twilight said as she saw RD lay on a cloud

Twilight: (thinking) now there's the old rainbow dash.

** Back with RD 20 minutes later**

RD was in full slumber just as she heard a strange noise

RD: what the-

RD began right before she looked up to see a strange yellow light right before this blue thing came out and fell towards the ground. Before RD could react the thing hit the ground with an explosion landing in the everfree forest.

RD began to fly to it when she started thinking-

RD: (now thinking) I better get my friends before I start exploring.

RD began flying to twilight's house and made it there in 10 seconds flat =)

Inside the house twilight was acknowledging her work.

Twilight: I finally finished cleaning the library!

Twilight said right before RD burst through the doors and all the books fell on twilight.

Twilight: AHHHH

RD: twilight you have to- wow place is a mess

Twilight: (eye twitching) yeah I realized (now thinking) calm your self sparkle

Twilight: what do you need rainbow dash.

RD: oh right… YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!

Twilight: see what

RD: something fell from the sky and crashed into the everfree forest!

Twilight: what we have to get everyone.

Twilight said as she teleported away as rainbow thought-

RD: (now thinking) I should go to the area, because knowing twilight she would have everyone there by the time I get to someone. Anyway I should get there As fast as possible.

Rainbow dash then flew out the house, heading over to the everfree, just realizing from all that training she was really tired even though she had a rest

RD: (now thinking) wow I'm tired, there goes getting there 'right away'

**Back with twilight**

5 minutes later when twilight was on her last friend to get to the forest-

?: WHAT!?

Twilight: yeah and I think… we will need all the help we… can get rarity.

Twilight said in between gasps. Rarity, a white unicorn with purple hair and tail, noticed twilight's gasps and decided to ask

Rarity: why in heaven's name are you so tired and sweaty?

Twilight: all the… teleportation spells… to get the rest

Rarity: well you look horrible I must get you a new dress.

Rarity said forgetting about the problem at hand. (remember this is rarity we are talking about,)

Twilight: …

Rarity: … what?... oh right

Twilight: okaaaaay then lets go.

Twilight said as she got one last spell ready to teleport

**Later**

RD just arrived at the Forest entrance to see all her friends already there. RD noticed twilight, who is on the verge of passing out.

RD: (now talking to twilight) why are you so tired?

Twilight: so… many… teleportation… spells…

Twilight said right before almost fainting, but still falling down. Luckily RD caught her

Twilight: thanks

RD: no problem. (now speaking in a higher voice so all her friends can here) now lets start this adventure!

RD started marching in the forest.

All her friend looked at each other before heading in. The first to head in behind her were twilight and rarity, followed by fluttershy, a Pegasus with a blond mane and pink hair, applejack, orange pony with blond hair, and pinkie, a pony with a pink mane and darker pink hair, all went into the Forest.

** After getting through the forest to a crater**

All: wow

As the smoke (somehow still there) cleared it revealed, in the center of the crater, nothing?

Applejack: what in tarnation

RD: what, were is the creature?

Applejack: don't know, maybe a spell that went wrong?

Twilight: (no longer tired) but I don't know a spell that would be that big.

Pinkie: well oh well it looks like we have to go back now!

Pinkie said winking at me (what the-)

Twilight: but shouldn't we look for clues

Pinkie: nope there are none

Pinkie said still staring at me (OM MY-)

All: how did you-

Pinkie: just breaking the forth wall!

Twilight: wow she's right. Better head back then.

Everyone started head back, A little depressed, especially rainbow dash, who was looking for adventure

RD: (now thinking) aw man, I was hoping for something interesting, but why do I feel like-

Twilight: rainbow are you coming?

RD, just realizing she was falling behind, started to speed up

**Back at the library**

Everyone arrived at the library, to talk about the crater, just before someone came running into the room.

?: twilight, twilight!

Twilight: huh? Oh what is it spike?

Spike, a purple dragon with green eyes, green hair (at least I think it is hair) and scales from the back of his head to the end of his tail.

Spike: I got a letter from princess celestial, here

Spike gives twilight the letter, she reads it and looks up with a look of worry and confusion.

Fluttershy: what is it (she said, almost a whisper)

Twilight: it says the princess wants to see us, all of us, right away, well we better not keep her waiting.

Everyone, besides spike, went to the train that would take them to canterlot to see princess celestial.

**Wow, that took a long time to write, I hope you guys enjoyed, thanks for all the reviews so far. oh and so you (spoiler) know I purposely didn't talk about the cutie marks yet. REVIEW AND/OR PM ME. I NEED THE INSPERATION. GOODBYE**


	4. let the adventure begin!

**Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter 4. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but when I was typing this out my computer froze and erased everything I was typing and since I'm lazy I gave up, but enjoy.**

Sonic woke up in a forest, in a lot of pain.

Sonic: (thinking) were am I?

Sonic then got flooded with memories of the past few minutes.

Sonic: (thinking) oh… I thought that wasn't supposed to teleport us too far, but I don't recognize this area.

Sonic then got up to get a better view of his surrounding to find out that he was, sadly, right.

Sonic: (still thinking) well, better not waste time and get out of this forest.

Sonic then started to head for the exit, to find out an earlier issue makes this hard… he doesn't know where he is

**5 minutes later, outside the forest**

Sonic: (now talking to himself) wow FINALLY out of that forest I was in there for a long time.

Sonic, now more relaxed, looked around to realize he still was lost.

Sonic: crap, I was hoping to at least realize the outside of the forest… oh well better get help.

Sonic then left to get directions and started to… gallop?

Sonic: (now thinking) why am I running on all four feet? No time to wonder, first find out where I am, then wonder.

**Ten minutes of boring walking later… **

Sonic finally reached town to start to think-

Sonic: (thinking) why does it look like, where ever I go, it looks like I'm in a little girls dream?

Sonic then noticed a gray pony and thought-

Sonic: (thinking) well, I better ask where I am.

Sonic then walks up to the pony to ask some questions.

RP ( it stands for 'random pony') notices sonic walk up and greets him

?: Hello there sir

Sonic: Um… hi (now thinking) must be a shop owner for being so formal (now talking) can I ask you some questions?

?: well sure

Sonic: where am I?

?: why, you are in Ponyville, one of the many towns in equestria!

Sonic: (thinking) of course (talking) and is there a high class, or 'all knowing' pony I could talk to?

?: well the highest pony here is princess celestia

Sonic: really… and how would I get to her

?: well you would have to take the train to canterlot, then go to the castle, you can't miss it.

Sonic: ok… thanks?

Sonic said like a question.

?: your welcome

Sonic started walking away, confused at what he just heard, thought-

Sonic: (thinking) ok first I got to get to the train.

Right after sonic thought that, he ran into a sign.

'Ow' sonic said right before he realized the sign was pointing him to where the train station was.

Sonic: oh, awesome didn't think I would find it that quick

Sonic followed the sign to where the train station was.

Sonic: here is the start of my long adventure.

Sonic said to himself sarcastically.

Sonic then got on the train, and began the train ride, falling asleep almost as soon as the train left the station.

**One hour of train riding while sleeping later**

Sonic later woke up to here the train conductor say-

Train conductor: we are now arriving at canterlot, please get ready to depart if this is your stop, thank you.

Sonic: wow convenient time to wake up.

Sonic then looked outside to realize it was turning night time.

Sonic: (now thinking) of course night time.

Sonic then started to walk to the huge castle. Sonic then started thinking-

Sonic's thoughts: wow I can see why that guy said 'can't miss it.' But I can't be surprised because this is royalty after all.

A guard then notices sonic walking up to the castle doors and gets suspicious.

Guard: halt! what business do you have with the princess of equestria!

Sonic, not surprised royalty would have guards, said-

Sonic: I only need to see the princess to find out what's going on and where I am.

Guard: I'm sorry, but I can't let you through

Sonic: do you know who I am?

Guard: no why?

Sonic: I'm sonic!

Guard's thoughts: another mental case… great

Guard: step back or I will have to use force

The guard then took a shot at sonic, trying to hit him with his long, pole like weapon. Sonic easily dodged it, took it out of his hooves, and pointed the weapon at the guard.

Sonic: let me see the princess or I will use force.

The guard, knowing he had no choice stepped aside as sonic went inside. Before sonic got to the princess, the guard sent a mental message to the princess telling her that she should be careful around our blue friend.

Sonic walked in, weaponless, to the main room, to get to the princess, surprised to see her sitting there.

Sonic's thoughts: wow that was easy

Princess Celestia: indeed

Sonic: (now talking) yeah… wait, how did you hear that?!

Celestia: all my powerful magic allows me to do many things my little Pegasus.

Sonic: oh… ok… wait Pegasus, what do you mean 'Pegasus'!

Celestia looked at sonic with a look of confusion and then realized-

Celestia: you are not from here are you?

Sonic shook his head, symbolizing he wasn't.

Sonic: how did you know?

Celestia: your look of confusion told me so.

Sonic: ok… so why did you call me a Pegasus before?

Celestia then sighed, while using her magic to make a person (yes a person) sized mirror float to sonic. Sonic then looked into the mirror to see a dark blue Pegasus standing there in his place

Sonic: is that… me?

Celestia: yes, and I suppose you also come from a different dimension all together, since you seemed so confused about this dimension.

Sonic: that does make sense… is there anything else you can get from me?

Celestia: I'm afraid I will need time to think this all over.

Sonic: ok… how long?

Celestia: days, weeks at the most.

Sonic: WHAT?! (Now thinking) Calm yourself sonic. (talking again) ok where will I be staying until then?

Celestia thought it over for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion.

Celestia: I will put you in the hooves of my most trusted student.

Sonic: who is that?

Celestia: her name is twilight sparkle.

Sonic ok… I'm fine with that

Celestia: Ok let me write her a letter and she should be here soon.

Celestia's thoughts: I should get the rest of the mane 6 to come along to just in case…

Princess Celestia writes the letter and sends it through magic.

Sonic: now we wait.

**Wow. That was a good chapter to write. Just so you guys know, this does tie in with the last chapter. I hope you readers enjoyed and… GOODBYE. FYI, the reader who asked my gender, I'm a… guy! (DON'T BE SURPRISED!)**

**Sonic the Pegasus: yeah bye guys. See you guys tomorrow, hopefully.**


	5. Let the Adventure Begin pt 2

**Hi everyone… I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I'm getting lazier and lazier with this story (not good) anyways, enjoy the chapter, and PLEASE review, and now on to the chapter… oh and tell me if you guys like the way the story is going so far, plus tell me if you like the idea of me making this a sondash story later on. (FYI I will mainly focus on the adventure either way.)**

**11:00 PM in equestria**

Rainbow dash, twilight, fluttershy, pinkie, applejack, and rarity all woke up in a dark cave-like area, all staring at each other in confusion. (Besides fluttershy who was hiding in the corner.)

RD's thoughts: since no one else is going to ask- (now talking) umm, does anypony know where we are?

Twilight: no

Applejack: Na

Rarity: in heavens name no!

Fluttershy: no (she said in an almost whisper)

Pinkie: I d-

(Shut up pinkie!)

Pinkie's thoughts: hmm… ok!

RD: I don't either… well we should look for a way out of here.

Twilight: ok, but does anypony know how we got here?

Everypony stared at each other, thinking the exact same thing

Twilight: I guess not.

Everypony, began to walk deeper into the cave before a dark cloud started to form around them.

Applejack: what in tarna-

?: hm hm hm (imagine that as an evil laugh) you finally came

RD: umm guys, what is that.

Rainbow dash said, right before she looked at her friends, right then realizing the darkness rushed over them, right as they disappeared.

RD: guys!

?: now that there out of the way, time to get down to business.

RD: what? Who are you, show yourself!

?: as you wish.

Right then a dark figure began to walk forward, still too dark to tell who it was, but she could see he had a dark mane, then before she got a perfect look at him he disappeared again.

RD: what? Who are you?

?: that is to none of your concern at this moment, what I came to tell you is a warning.

RD: a warning about what?

?: a threat to equestria. I don't have much energy left so be warned of a blue rodent that will cause much mayhem to your loved ones.

RD: wait who are you, where are you, tell me something!

?: Let's just say I'm not from around here. See ya.

RD then saw a huge flash of light right before…

**On the train to equestria**

RD woke up being shaken by twilight, right after her nightmare on the train. Twilight had a look of confusion and concern in her eyes.

Twilight: rainbow dash are you okay?

RD: yeah, when did I fall asleep?

Twilight: I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I woke you up to tell you that we are almost to canterlot.

RD, just noticing the area around her, got out of her seat and began to get off the train, right before twilight's question hit her.

Twilight: Are you sure you are okay?

RD: yes I am okay.

**5 minutes later, off of the train**

RD got off of the train and noticed all her friends waiting for her and twilight. Applejack, first to speak, said-

Applejack: well, took ya two long enough

RD rolled her eyes and said "okay, can we just get to the princess so I can get some rest."

Applejack: all right don't get your hooves in a twist.

As the mane six began walking into canterlot, twilight wondered-

Twilight: (now thinking) I wonder why princess celestia called us here this late, well whatever it is, it must be important.

**10 minutes later, with sonic **

Sonic woke up to the sound of a guard telling the princess-

Guard: A pony named twilight sparkle, and 5 more, say they want to see you, should we let them in?

Celestia: yes.

Guard: Okay I will tell razor now.

After the guard left, sonic decided to ask-

Sonic: razor? Twilight sparkle?

Celestia: yes, razor is one of my guards, and twilight sparkle is one of my past students.

Sonic: oh… right, sorry I forgot.(Now thinking) first princess that I ever saw that teaches students.

Sonic then noticed six ponies walking into the room. Once they reached the princess's throne, they all bowed their heads in respect, and sonic then drifted off to sleep again.

Celestia: welcome legendary heroes.

Twilight: hello princess celestia, you summoned us?

Celestia: yes I did, I have a mission for you six.

Twilight knowing this is important, said-

Twilight: what is it princess?

Celestia: this dark blue Pegasus is from somewhere… far away. While I try to think this over I need one of you six to watch over, and befriend him. This might lead to a more peaceful equestria, or a bigger danger.

Twilight's thoughts: why would this be that important that she would need to tell all six of us? Well I never knew her to be wrong, so I should obey.

Twilight: okay princess.

As the mane six woke sonic up, they got out of the castle, twilight's confusion began to overwhelm her, right before a wave of tiredness washed over her.

Twilight: well I think we should head back to Ponyville now and get some rest.

Everyone besides sonic said "okay."

Twilight: (looking at sonic) oh yeah, what is your name anyways?

Sonic: hmm? Oh I'm sonic the he- I mean Pegasus.

Twilight thought something was weird about that, but was to tired to respond, said "ok" before she began going home with her friends. Meanwhile in RD's mind-

RD's thoughts: is this the blue menus that thing was talking about? No it couldn't be, that was just a dream. But still…

RD just shrugged it off, and decided to let it leave her mind, and not let it intercept with her 'mission.'

**Meanwhile, in an unknown location**

A zebra was just making a potion, when all the sudden she heard a knock on the door.

?: who is this at my door? (Purposely made her talk like that)

She opened a door, to reveal a bloody, almost dead pony. The pony said 'Help me' right before collapsing.

The zebra then let out a gasp, right before bringing the pony in, put him on a guest bed, and started nursing his wounds.

**Again sorry for not posting, and sorry if this chapter might be a little bad, I was very tired half way through this. Anyways thank you for reading. Oh and the reviewer 'werewolf lover99,' those characters you wanted me to use in my story, one question, who are they? REVIEW AND/OR PM ME AND GOODBYE!**


	6. sonic's slumber adventure

**Hi again readers. Welcome back to sonic friendship adventures. FYI I might make a new series, so be warned. That's all I have to say right now, so… enjoy =). (if my beginnings suck don't blame me, blame my writing skills…. Typing skills… thinking skills… seeing skills… which ever one. I'm talking about the first sentence of the story, not my entrances.)**

**Next day, after first meeting**

Sonic woke up, tired from sleeping on something hard.

Sonic, looking around dazed and confused, thought-

Sonic's thoughts: what the? Where am I?

Sonic's thoughts then all came back, as he remembered the past. (Chapter 4)

**Sonic's flashback**

Sonic and the mane six all just arrived, from equestria, all very tired and weary. Rarity, first to talk, said-

Rarity: wow, that was quite the adventure.

RD: (muttering) you can say that again.

Pinkie: yeah it was, I wish it didn't end... (now just realizing sonic was there) GASP! I almost forgot to throw you a welcoming party! Goodbye everyone, see you guys later!

Pinkie said, running out the door, almost at the speed of lightning.

Sonic: how does she still have that much energy?

Twilight: you'll get used to it. Anyways we should all head home and get some rest.

RD: agreed

Applejack: yeah, don't wanna be tardy tomorrow

Rarity: yes, I need my beauty sleep after all

fluttershy: yes please

Twilight: ok then see you all tomorrow.

Right before everyone got out the door, sonic said-

Sonic: umm, one question before you guys leave.

All: hmmm?

Sonic: where am I going to sleep?

Twilight thought for a moment before saying-

Twilight: how about here at the library?

Sonic: hmm… sure why not?

Twilight: then it's settled.

After everyone left, twilight went up to her room, while sonic settled anywhere he could.

**Back to the present**

Sonic then started making a decision.

Sonic's thoughts: well better not waste time, better explore.

Sonic started heading for the door, right before a thought hit him

Sonic's thoughts: I should leave her a note before leaving.

Sonic searched around for some paper, found it in a minute, along with a pen. Sonic began writing the note, only to come to a problem.

Sonic took a couple of minutes, but soon got then pen in between his hooves, and began writing very slowly.

Sonic's thoughts: ok time to start. 'dear'… umm was she twilight, or was she someone else?

Sonic then put his hoof to his forehead, realizing he doesn't know anyone's name besides celestia, razor, and twilight. Sonic didn't even know which ponies WERE twilight or razor.

**Ten minutes of writing later **

Sonic finished his letter, not proud of his work at all. Sonic's letter had bad handwriting, and bad literature.

After Sonic's exploration, he found a cozy spot under a tree.

Sonic: (talking to himself) this is a good spot to get some actual sleep

Sonic said as he dozed off into what seemed like an endless slumber.

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I'm tired, the super bowl was going on in the background, and I ran out of ideas on how I was going to continue this chapter, but I thought since I haven't put one up in a couple of days I should. Thanks for the support so far, and the reviews. Review and/or PM me and GOODBYE! (I will try to post chapter 7 in 2 days at latest, and go back to my story's usual length of 1000 words next chapter for your information)**


	7. sonic and dash's training

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 7! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. The reason I didn't post was because, I need a day of preparations before writing these, which I didn't get until yesterday. Well anyways, ENJOY!**

RD was flying around, doing her cloud duties, when she noticed sonic sleeping under a tree, obviously in a deep state of slumber.

RD's thoughts: why is it every time I see that Pegasus, he isn't flying?

RD then made a mental note to ask that later.

**30 minutes later, after work**

RD was flying to the tree, the area sonic was at, before thinking about the dream she had.

RD's thoughts: why can't I shake this feeling that sonic (she remembered his name from the last chapter) is that figure described in my dream? But if he is then who was the figure who told me about him?

RD stopped her thoughts when she realized she already reached the tree where sonic was laying, but sonic was not there anymore.

RD's thoughts: what? Where did he go, he was here a half hour ago. Nobody wakes up from that deep of slumber in that short of time.

RD then heard snoring, right before she saw sonic fall out of the tree above her. Luckily she dodged right before he hit her.

Sonic: ow.

Sonic then noticed RD, staring at him like he was an idiot.

Sonic: oh, hi

RD: hi sonic

Sonic: hi- wait, how do you know my name?

RD: I met you yesterday.

Sonic then remembered the mane six from yesterday.

Sonic: oh right. What's your name then?

RD: my name is Rainbow dash, fastest Pegasus in all of equestria!

Sonic: did you say fastest in all equestria?

RD: yeah, why?

Sonic: It turns out that, where I come from, I am the fastest also.

RD: really? Then why don't we have a race to see who is faster?

Sonic: I wish I could, but when I came here, I lost all my speed.

RD: why?

Sonic: I really am not sure why.

RD: …

Sonic: … anyways, why did you come here in the first place?

RD: hmm? Oh right, I wanted to ask you why you never fly, but always travel on foot?

Sonic: I don't know how to fly.

RD: really?

Sonic: yep.

RD: why not?

Sonic: I never learned.

RD: I could teach you.

Sonic: you could?!

RD: sure.

Sonic: ok then, but when?

RD: maybe everyday after I finish work.

Sonic: ok then. What is your job?

RD: I have to move clouds, control the weather, stuff like that.

Sonic: how does that work?

After on long explanation on the ability of cloud controlling-

Sonic: oh, ok then. Will I be able to do that?

RD: yeah.

Sonic: cool.

RD: yep. So are you ready to start training now or what?

Sonic: I was born ready

RD: ok then lets begin.

**At the library **

Twilight just awoke from her long nap, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When twilight got down stairs, she felt like something was missing.

Twilight's thoughts: well that's weird, why do I feel like something is missing?

Twilight thought it over, before remembering the past night.

Twilight: (talking to herself) oh right, I wonder where sonic went

Twilight began looking around the library for sonic. Right before she was about to give up, she laid her eyes on a piece of paper.

Twilight's thoughts: why is there a paper sitting here with scribbles on it?

After looking at the paper for a few seconds, she realized the 'scribbles' were actually words. After a half hour of trying to read the note, she finally finished reading it, to find out it said that sonic left the library to explore equestria. Twilight let out a breath, and thought-

Twilight's thoughts: so that's where sonic went, I hope he doesn't get lost.

Twilight then went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for herself.

**Back with RD and sonic**

RD was teaching sonic how to get off the ground, only to find out he was a very fast learner.

RD: wow that was the fastest I ever seen anyone learn how to hover in my life.

Sonic: wee, what can I say I am a very fast learner.

Sonic said with one of his trademark grins.

RD: I can see that, but you still got a while until you can actually fly.

Sonic: ok, what do I do next?

RD smiled at how desperate he was to fly.

RD: well next you-

RD then noticed that the sun was setting, and decided to call it a day.

Sonic: what's wrong?

RD: it is almost nighttime already.

Sonic: oh

Sonic said, also noticing the time, agreed with her.

Sonic: oh, wow well better get back to the library, before it gets too dark.

RD: yeah, and I better get back to my house.

Sonic: ok, bye. See you tomorrow?

RD: yep, bye.

Sonic and RD then went their separate ways, heading to their houses.

Sonic was out of RD's sight, now deep within his thoughts.

Sonic's thoughts: wow wouldn't of thought that I would make such a great friend already. She kind of reminds me of-

Sonic then Stopped, realizing a horrible fact.

Sonic's thoughts: wait a second, I don't remember ANYTHING!

Sonic thought very hard about his past, realizing he didn't remember anything besides his name, and a vague memory of running very fast, and what happened right before he got to equestria.

Sonic's thoughts: then why did I begin calling myself a hedgehog last night, and who is the fox in my memory?

Sonic then decided to get to the library and tell twilight.

**Later at the library**

Sonic just finished telling twilight about his memory loss.

Twilight: what?!

Sonic: yeah, I couldn't believe it either. Anyways what do I do?

Twilight: I'm not sure exactly, I better tell the princess this, SPIKE!

Right then a purple dragon came down the hall.

Spike: what is it twi?

**After writing the letter**

Sonic: Now what?

Twilight: I think we should get some rest, and deal with this tomorrow.

Sonic: ok.

**That is the end of this chapter. So you guys know, I went back and changed some things to make it seem like sonic had no memory. If you guys find anything tell me. REVIEW AND/OR PM ME AND… GOODBYE! **


	8. race preperations

**Sorry for the lack of chapters, I took the week off from writing, and when I tried writing this (yesterday) I had A LOT of school work… oh and I NEED you guys to answer this question for the story: should sonic have his memory or not. Go to my profile to answer or say it in the reviews. Anyways (those notes aside) enjoy the chapter!**

Sonic woke up to a familiar sight of a library, actually remembering were he was!

Sonic: wow, that's the first time I remember ANYTHING when I wake up, I usually forget!

Sonic then got out of bed, and right before he reached the door to leave the library, a book from a high shelf fell on his head.

Sonic: oww! Wait, where am I?

Sonic's memory, of the last few minutes, then came back to him

Sonic: noo! so close!

Sonic then starts silently whimpering to himself. After a minute or so of whimpering, sonic then got up and thought-

Sonic's thoughts: okay, that's enough whimpering, time to leave.

Sonic then started to leave, still a little sad of his accomplishment ruined by a book, decided to do what he usually did.

**Later**

Sonic finally arrived at his favorite place in all equestria, the tree he met RD under. (Does not have to do with sondash BTW) Although the spot may be strange, the shady trees and the soft grass seemed to be perfect for relaxation, making it perfect for sonic.

Sonic's thoughts: now time for some real relaxation.

Sonic laid down and dozed off to sleep, not realizing what he forgotten.

**An hour later**

Sonic awoken (again) by being shakes very roughly

Sonic's thoughts: why am I shaking?

Sonic then heard a very familiar voice say-

?: hey sonic!

Sonic's thoughts: is that-

The voice, now sounding clearer, said-

?: hey sonic wake up!

Sonic's eyes then flung open, as sonic was slowly getting up.

?: finally awake.

Sonic, completely up, lifted his head to get a better view of the person, saw RD.

Sonic said the very first thing that came to his mind, which was-

Sonic: (now talking) why did you wake me up from my nap?

RD: don't you remember what today is?

Sonic: umm, Monday?

RD: what? No! Today is the day of the race between us!

Sonic's memory then started flooding back of yesterday

Sonic: oh, right. Just remind me, when is it?

RD then face hoofed.

RD: in a couple of minutes.

Sonic: oh, ok. Then we better start heading there.

RD: (mumbling) ya think

Sonic: what?

RD: nothing

Sonic: …

RD: …

Sonic: ok then!

Sonic then started heading to the starting point of the race, sweet apple acres. RD silently sighed, before following sonic to the race starting point.

**With twilight**

Twilight, who was setting up preparations for the race, just finished making sure everything was ready.

Twilight: ok good everything is ready, and just in time too!

Twilight looked at a clock and realized neither of the two speedsters were there

Twilight: where are they, there late for there own race… go figure.

Just after twilight said that, the two just arrived.

Twilight: wow your finally here!

Sonic: yeah, sorry we're late.

Twilight: apology accepted. Wait, don't tell me you two used up all your energy up on getting here on time!

Sonic: nope, why do you think we're late?

Twilight: oh right. Anyways, are you guys ready to start this race?

RD and sonic: yeah!

Twilight: ok, then let's get ready.

**Sorry for this short chapter, but I need you guys to answer my question: should sonic have his memory or not. Anyways REVIEW AND\OR PM ME AND GOODBYE! **


	9. legendary race!

**Hello everyone and welcome back to whatever chapter this is! I have a lot of news to say, so get ready for a LONG talk before the chapter begins. First off, I am sorry for not posting in about 3 weeks, but I was having technical issues. Another thing that I have to say is that I won't be changing the previous chapters, (to make it seem like sonic has his memory) because I had to move my info and when I did this I put all the chapters on a flash drive… well I lost that flash drive and I am still searching for it(which is the main reason I don't know what chapter I am on) One last announcement (finally, but sadly the worst) is that my grades in school are dropping down WAY too low and I need to boost them. Why that is the worst is because (get ready for a disappointment all you readers who love my story (most likely only 1 person but still…)) I may have to slow down my updation process. :( :( :(. Oh and before I forget to mention, I watched some mlp, and I have more knowledge on the characters. Now to FINALLY begin the chapter. This chapter will take place almost the same time I last left off. ENJOY!**

Sonic and RD were getting in their positions, ready for the race to begin.

Random announcer: ladies and gentlecolts, welcome the big race between a pony from Cloudsdale itself, RAINBOW DASH!

Random Crowd: (in a cheering tone) YEAH!

Random announcer: and from parts unknown, SONIC!

Random crowd: (in a confused tone) yeah?

**Meanwhile with sonic and RD**

Sonic: umm… where did that announcer come from?

RD: beats me

Crowd then cheers for RD

Sonic: and where did that crowd come from!

RD: I have know idea… maybe twilight and the others set it up?

Sonic: yeah, probley…

**With twilight and the rest**

Applejack: who in tarnation is that fellow up there?

Twilight: I really don't know… do any of you girls know?

Rarity: no I don't darling

Fluttershy: no…

Pinkie: oh oh! Maybe he is a super secret spy sent in to capture all the rabid mushroom bears!

Everyone: …

Pinkie: or a character sent in to make this chapter funnier

**(REALLY, AGAIN PINKIE! REMEMBER THE FORTH WALL COMES INTO PLAY HERE!)**

Pinkie: but-

**(shhhhhhhhh!)**

Twilight: I will take that as a no…

**Back with the rest of the ponies**

Random announcer: anyways with intros aside, let's begin this race!

Everyone: 3….

Sonic: you ready RD?

Everyone: …2…

RD: you bet sonic!

Everyone: …1…

Sonic: ok then, let's-

Everyone: GO!

Sonic: GO!

Sonic and RD take off at incredible speeds, leaving a huge pile of dust and fire behind them.

Sonic and RD, even though the announcer didn't mention this, knew the way to go by heart. First they would make their way to the everfree forest, then would race into a desert, through very rocky terrains, THEN go all the way to canterlot, and end their race back in Ponyville, landing in sweet apple acres.

Sonic and RD raced through Ponyville and were in everfree in mere seconds.

RD: pretty dull race if you ask me.

Sonic: you got that right.

RD: oh sonic, forgot you were there for a second.

Sonic: ha ha… anyways why don't we make things more interesting and speed things up a bit?

RD: ok, let's go!

Sonic and RD then began to head at speeds just a little slower than supersonic speeds, neither wanting to show the other their full speed.

RD stared at sonic in surprise, surprised that he could keep up with this speed.

RD: wow sonic, no one has ever been able to be as fast as me before, not even the wonderbolts!

Sonic: well don't underestimate me! Wait, the wonder who?

RD: I will explain to you later

Sonic: ok then… hey look we are already past the desert!

RD then noticed how far they were from the starting line and made a decision.

RD: awesome! Hey sonic?

Sonic: hm?

RD: I think it's time to get serious

Sonic: I was thinking the exact same thing.

Sonic and RD began to speed up, both getting cones of air around them, but still managing to stay under supersonic speed, but almost at the limit. Sonic and RD then reached the rough terrain they were expecting. But instead of just a few mountains, they saw there were huge spikes coming out of the ground. Both of the speed demons slowed down just enough to avoid hitting one of the spikes.

Sonic and RD (being show offs) started doing flips, barrel rolls, and cool turns while avoiding the spikes. Finally they managed to escape the death trap. Sonic and rainbow dash then began to head towards canterlot. Once they finished turning, they began to head at the same speed as before. (the one just under supersonic speed) as they raced, they seemed to follow a pattern, one would get a little ahead of the other, right before the other pony would get a slight boost and pass the other slightly. This continued for a while, until they each looked each other in the eye, thinking the exact same thing-

Both of their thoughts: I will win this race!

Right then, both of the two kept accelerating, until they got to an unmatchable speed. Then at the same time they shouted-

Both: SONIC…

Sonic: BOOM!

RD: RAINBOOM!

Then, at the same time, the broke through the sound barrier, signaling they reached supersonic speeds. Both RD and sonic left a shockwave behind, RD's being rainbow, and Sonic's being blue, creating a huge shockwave that left a perfect cut in the clouds and ground.

Sonic and RD went speeding past and around canterlot in ten seconds flat (RD reference) and began the final leap towards Ponyville.

**With the rest**

Twilight: so, do you see them yet Applejack?

Twilight said referring to Applejack who was using the telescope.

Applejack: not yet- oh wait, here they come! And they are coming in VERY fast!

Twilight: quick spike get the camera ready!

Spike then had the camera ready to take then winning contestant's photo.

Spike: Ready!

Twilight: ok and-

Then, as the two past, they saw the flash of the camera, along with the after effect of what felt like 5 tornadoes hitting at once.

It took some of twilight's magic to create a shield against this, (shielding fluttershy, Applejack, pinkie, and herself) but took ALL of rarity's magic to just shield herself.

Once all the wind died down, twilight and the rest looked to see the two racers, only to see two huge craters. When they went to see if the two racers were all right, both sprung out of the holes and asked at the same time-

Both: who won?!

Twilight: well we don't know yet, we have to check the pictures, oh Spike!

Twilight called, then she noticed a big dirt pile, with only spike's foot sticking out.

Twilight: um spike?

Spike the slowly got up and looked at twilight

Spike: yeah twi?

Twilight: we want to see who won the race.

Spike: …

Twilight: and we need to see the pictures to find out.

Spike: … oh!

Spike then went deep into the dirt pile and pulled out a picture. Right after that he walked up to his friends and said-

Spike: ok and it looks like the winner is… a tie?!

Everyone: WHAT!?

**Wow, that felt REALLY weird to write that after such a long time… anyways I hope you guys (or girls (don't want to hurt anyone feeling (especially since I don't have a girl friend…(did I say that out loud?(me #2: idiot))))) enjoyed and I will be enjoying myself have no life, and wait for review- I mean GOODBYE! Oh and sorry for that cliffhanger there, but I HAD to do that. This I think was a pretty good race considering I was look at a map of equestria. :) anyways (this time for real) GOODBYE!**

**Behind the scenes**

Me: where did you come from?

Random announcer: what do you mean?

Me#2: well you barged into my story, introduced not one, but TWO charecters uninvited, and still had the nerve to ask that!

Everyone: …

Me: ignore him, he is mean to everyone… even me

Random announcer: well you created me… and him

Me: oh right…

My thoughts: wait, how is this happening?! I am having a conversation with a fictional character I made up, and told him to ignore me, but not ignore me at the same time? I am so confused…

Random fan: wow, this will be great for my blog!

Me: wait, where did you come from?

Random fan: no where… GOODBYE EVERYONE!

Me: wait! Is this getting record-!?

**END?**


End file.
